This invention relates generally to seals. More particularly, this invention relates to a hub seal for use primarily with an automobile hub housing.
Seals are known in the prior art, for example: U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,293 to Bayer et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,558 to Olschewski et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,025 to Williams and U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,592 to Carlson. However, this list is only exemplary and is not intended to be a complete listing of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,293 to Bayer et al discloses a lubrication feed bushing disposed in a radial space between a shaft and an external bushing or a bearing housing around the shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,558 to Olschewski et al discloses a lubricant collector closed off to the outside radially and laterally, and is defined by a radially inwardly located wall of the rim of the cap and having a small port or opening in the radially inwardly located wall which runs into the lubricant collector. U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,025 to Williams discloses an outboard seal which includes a seal case and a shield with an elastomeric seal element therebetween. U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,592 to Carlson discloses bearing seals having a lower seal and an upper seal. The seals provide an axially opening recess which serves as a reservoir for lubricant.
Automobile hub housing (e.g. "wide 5 hub") are also known in the prior art. The hub housing is disposed about an automobile axle with inner and outer bearings between the axle and the hub housing at opposing ends of the hub housing. The hub housing also has a generally cylindrical cavity. The bearings are packed with grease or other lubricant. However, when the hub housing is rotated a high speeds the lubricant is thrown into the cavity and deposited at the interior surface of the hub housing by centrifugal forces. This can cause wheel imbalance and the ring and pinion to run dry. Further, the bearings must be repacked often and the hub housing cleaned as a result of the thrown lubricant.